


Awkward Dancing

by hazel_eyed_otaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Clumsy Gon, Dirty Gon, Fluff, M/M, kukuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_eyed_otaku/pseuds/hazel_eyed_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is REALLY awkward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Dancing

Dancing was NOT Gon’s strong suit. The clumsy boy was always stepping on Killua’s feet, or somehow tripping on nothing at all. It was quite amazing how he was so bad at it.

For Killua however, ballroom dancing was second nature to him. He had been dancing since he was three and had even won competitions. So how he fell in love with someone with absolutely no dancing experience at all was completely beyond him.

“This is too hard! How do you do it, Killua?” Gon asked as he flopped to the floor, completely out of breath. People often though ballroom dancing was easy, but looks can be decieving. It required stamina, one thing Gon obviously did not have.

“I want to know why you CAN’T do it.” he huffed irritably. Gon just laughed and held out his hand, wanting Killua to help him up. “I swear.” Killua growled as he yanked on the rougher hand and pulled him off the floor.

“Thanks. Can we take a break? My muscles are burning.”

“Sure.” Killua stretched his own muscles.

“Thank you!” a quick peck was placed on his lips and he only realized what happened after Gon kissed him slightly longer the second time. “I’ll make it up to you one day, so don’t stay angry at me.”

“You- Idi- Moron!” Killua blushed profusely and turned away to hide his obvious embarrassment. “You better, or I’ll kick your ass.”

“And ruin those pretty hands of yours? Please don’t use violence.”

“Do you want to die now, Gon? I can sure arrange that.”

“I’ll have to politely refuse. But thanks for the offer.” every time Gon opened his mouth, he managed to irritate Killua just a bit more. But then again, he loved Gon, so not much could be done. “I’d rather make your hands do-”

“Stop right there! This is suppose to be a fluffy story! Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself!”

“But I-

"Silence, Gon!”

“I want them to-”

“Gon, I swear!”

"Wr-“ Killua covered his mouth and glared at him dangerously.

"Continue that and I will break every bone in your body, hear me? Fluff. This is fluff.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA, okay. So I think I was a little out of it when i wrote this XD


End file.
